Pureblood
by Dottiegal
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle is taken away from the orphanage by a man who calls himself brother. But is this a blessing or a curse in disguise? One-shot.


**Pureblood**

Note: Alternate Universe, OC-Harry, OC-Tom, Strong-Harry, dark-Harry, pureblood supremacist-Harry (but not the 'Let's exterminate all muggles' type.). A long one-shot.

**A/N:** This story is going to have a sad ending, so be prepared. I apologize for the crappy Latin used. Also, I apologize for breaking any hearts, but then again it's the point of the story.

Please enjoy the story.

Mrs. Cole had a scowl on her old face as she went to a location she would rather not go to; the Boy's room. The one child feared in the whole orphanage for his unnaturalness and temper. If she was honest with herself even she feared the boy, but she would die before she let him know that. It wouldn't do for the brat to think himself better than her, an authority figure in the orphanage.

She stopped before a bare door save for the new template. _Tom Riddle_ it read in bold letters, the worn door the only thing between her and the evil behind the door. She rapped quickly on it. "Boy, open the door." A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a bare room no bigger than the kitchen's food cabinet with a small metal bed at the corner and a clothes cabinet that was falling apart. That was not Mrs. Cole's focus though. Seated in the only chair in the room was a small pale boy. His honey eyes were fixed on her calculatedly and expectantly. A devil he was, in her opinion. She snarled. "You have a visitor. Though the reason anyone would take an interest in you is beyond me."

She turned back down the corridor knowing he would follow. The soft patter of feet behind her affirmed this as they went to her office. Seated primly on the guest chair was the person that requested for Tom, barely a man himself as he looked no older than seventeen. When the man first came to her she was skeptical, even more so when he requested for adoption paper to be drawn up for a particular boy. She was reluctant to do so, especially considering that the man just came out of the blue, but he had a silver tongue and managed to convince her. He was an enigma, regal as royalty and prim but still polite. She did not trust him one bit but considering that it was the Boy he wanted she wouldn't complain.

Tom trailed in after the old matron. "Here he is." She announced. When Tom laid eyes on the man he was called to meet his eyes widened. He had expected to meet one of his teachers, a parent hopeful to adopt him or even the priest that once tried to cast demons out of him. He was in for quite a surprise. The man was tall, had long raven locks that fell in soft waves to his waist, a pale complexion that was completed with intense emerald eyes. Even as he stood at the door Tom could feel the man's silent strength and he felt intimidated. The man had on a straight face clear of all emotions but for the eyes that appraised him silently.

Mrs. Cole snapped "Stop staring boy and sit down!" Tom, who was frozen at the door, was quick to comply. He did not see the man glare at the old woman. She cringed. "I'll leave you to talk." She said and fled from the office. When she left Tom watched as the man observed him with a keen interest. Then he spoke. "Tom Marvolo Riddle." He said, as if tasting the name and by the expression on his face he tasted something foul. "That would have to change. Your filthy muggle name is not befitting of your station." Tom was confused. What did he mean by that? "I don't understand sir." He said. The man sneered slightly. "Of course you don't. In a place like this you never could." Tom felt offended. "Who are you?" "Hadrian Salazar Gaunt. You may be wondering why I am here." Tom nodded. "We are related you and I on your mother's side. The Gaunt name ties us by blood." The boy's eyes widened. "Related?" He whispered. Hadrian nodded. "I am here to take you back to where you belong and return your heritage to you. I will explain further when we get home." He extended a hand for Tom to take.

Tom's mind was in a whirlwind of questions and thoughts. He was still very confused and needed answers. But one thing struck him most. He had a family. He had dreamt about this day ever since he could understand that people had mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters. Could it be that Hadrian was speaking the truth? That he was indeed family. He looked very mean. Maybe he was one of those child snatchers the matrons talked of, and he would take him to the whore houses the girls talked of in horror stories or trade him in a slave market. At this thought fear gripped him.

Mrs. Cole returned right then. "I hope you have made up your mind Mr. Gaunt." She said as she sat herself in her chair. Hadrian nodded briefly. "Yes. I will take him." The woman nodded, handing some papers to Hadrian. As the man signed sheet after sheet, Tom saw Mrs. Cole's face light up with glee and felt dread growing in his stomach. Mrs. Cole was never happy for him. What if he was right and this Gaunt really was a child snatcher?

Once done Hadrian stood up, ignoring the matrons hand shake in favor of Tom. He offered a hand for the boy to take but Tom hesitated. "How can I trust you? I just met you." "You can't. But I'm sure you want out of this hovel." Tom took only moments to think about it then took Hadrian's hand. He was led out of the office and to the entrance. As they passed the playroom, kids of all ages turned to look at them. Hadrian ignored the longing looks but Tom felt pleased, smirking at them. Then he pointedly looked forward smirk still in place.

Once beyond the gates Hadrian squeezed his hand a bit. "Hold on." was the only warning before Tom felt as if he was being squeezed though a narrow tube then spat out. He crumpled onto the floor unceremoniously, disoriented and not a little nauseous. He barely heard Hadrian say "That was apparation, a wizarding form of travel that let's go to places you are familiar with." Tom's attention snapped to his new guardian. "Wizard?" Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you felt you were one of them. You are blessed with magic thus you are a wizard. Come." Hadrian started walking away.

The boy stared in shock at first, taking in Hadrian's words. Then he hurried to catch up with him, mind swimming with questions. "I knew I was different. So my powers, they are magic. Are there more people that are unnatural like us?" The questions just flew out of his mouth. Hadrian abruptly stopped. His face was set in an angry scowl. "Never, ever, mention that name in relation to magic's blessing. Nothing is unnatural about wizardry. Are we clear?" Tom swallowed thickly with fear. "Y-yes sir." The man continued walking as if nothing happened. Tom remained silent the rest of the journey. They arrived at a parlor. Hadrian sat down and gesture Tom to do the same opposite him. Refreshments and snack appeared on the low table between them the moment he sat down.

"Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions but I'm going to explain a few things first. I want no interruptions from you until I'm done, then you can ask your questions." He continued after Tom's nod. "I will explain about the Gaunt family. The Gaunts are a prestigious wizarding family considered as royalty due to its many generations of pureblood witches and wizards since the time of the founders. The family is the only sub branch of another respectable family; Slytherin. Thus we inherited the family gift; parseltongue or serpent tongue. Since its creation the Gaunt family has been successful in many branches of magic and prospered in many fields that we are now known for. We were a proud pureblood family. That is until the family started producing squibs; individuals born in a magical family but without magic themselves. For generations the family produced those of unblessed blood. It is only until your grandfather on your mother's side that magic was reintroduced into the family. Marvolo had two wives; Adriana Black and Millicent Potter. Adriana gave birth to a daughter named Merope. Merope was unreceptive of the family traditions and Marvolo's controlling nature so she ran away. Everything was fine until Marvolo discovered that Merope married a muggle or non-magical. She sullied the Gaunt name with unblessed blood, a heinous crime in a wizard's eyes. So she was disowned. I never heard of her again, but it seems when your muggle father discovered Merope was a witch he left her and you in her womb. She gave birth to you in that orphanage where I found you before she died. Any questions?"

It was clear that Tom did not understand half of what Hadrian said but he had a question. "Why didn't you find me sooner?" "I never knew you existed before now." was the prompt reply. Tom frowned. "But someone should have known." Hadrian said "Grandfather never spoke of Merope after disowning her, he forbid it. So I only found out after he died." "Where is the rest of the family?" "There was a raid on the family manor by dark forces six years ago and everyone within was murdered. Only I survived." Tom felt a pang of pain at that. Then he asked "Why did you wait so long then?" Hadrian said "I was eleven when it happened. Finding you was not at the top of my to-do list." This brought a scowl to Tom's face. "Then why?" "To reclaim what belongs to the family, no matter how impure." Hadrian replied, sneering slightly at his last remark. Silence descended on them as Tom mulled over everything and Hadrian gave him the time to think. A while later the boy softly asked "Why am I impure?" Hadrian heard the hurt in his voice and realized he was a bit harsh in the explanation. Nevertheless, Tom had to realize how wrong his mother was. "Magic is imbedded in our blood. It is not supposed to be mixed with anything. By involving herself with a non-magical your mother brought one of the greatest shames to the family, bringing impurities into magical blood. There was a higher chance you wouldn't have magic, become a squib, because of your father's unblessed blood." Tom's eyes widened in horror. "Luckily that did not happen, but you are not a pureblood anymore. You are a half-blood, child born of a witch and a muggle. It will never be the same again."

Tom's eyes watered a bit, his six year old heart assuming the worst. "Does that mean I am not a full wizard?" Hadrian's impassive face softened a bit. "No. A wizard is a wizard, no matter the origins." He stood up. "I'll take you on a tour of the manor. It is not as large as the family manor but it is home." He beckoned Tom to follow. The boy did so, listening to Hadrian's monotone voice as he showed him around the manor. He was thankful for the distraction because the horrible thoughts he was having were scaring him. Soon he was in his room familiarizing himself with it. He sat down and thought of everything that happened today as he waited for lunch.

A short pinkish creature appeared in Tom's room an hour later. 'A house elf.' Tom thought. "Lunch be ready for master Tommy. Yous follow Happy." The elf said. Tom nodded and was led to the dining room by Happy. He sat down where Happy gestured and was left alone. He looked around the tastefully furnished room. It was a few minutes before Hadrian entered, taking off dirty gloves and throwing them in a bin on the way. He sat at the head table from which Tom sat to the right of.

"My mother died because of your stupid traditions." he blurted out as soon as the older male sat down. He had been thinking long and hard about this. If his mother had not hated the family traditions she wouldn't have left for his father. She wouldn't have died. She would still be alive. But it seemed this was the wrong thing to say. Pain erupted on his cheek as Hadrian backhanded him, not hard enough to bruise but he still felt it. He stared at Hadrian in shock. He could see the fury in his eyes.

"Don't you dare blame the family tradition for Merope's misjudgment! Your mother died because she was weak." he hissed, almost slipping to parseltongue. "She could not stomach what we have been following for generation, what is even done beyond the Gaunt family by other purebloods. She could not discipline herself enough to make it in pureblood society so she ran away to that muggle. If you want to blame someone for her death blame your muggle father, or even Merope herself if you can still take the truth!" Hadrian took deep breaths, calming himself down from his rant. His eyes were softer when he looked at a frightened Tom again. Voice calmer, he said "I understand your point of view Tom, but you have to understand that your mother was the one who was in the wrong. She overstepped her boundaries and paid for it, with you. Don't take me wrong, it makes you no less a wizard. What matters now is that you are back where you belong. Okay?"

Tom looked away. The raven sighed. "I know it is hard to understand but as you learn our ways it will become clearer." Tom stayed silent. Food appeared on the table and they ate, Tom in a subdued way though he was starving. Once done eating, Hadrian said "Tomorrow you will have a free day to explore and get comfortable. Afterwards your lessons on our way of life will begin." Before he could leave the young boy stopped him. "How are we related? You never said." Hadrian smiled for the first time since Tom met him. "Marvolo had two wives. The other was Millicent Potter, my grandmother. She had a son; James Gaunt. He married Lily Evanson and they had me. So I guess you could say we are cousins, though I would personally prefer to be your brother." He called a house elf. The creature appeared. "This is Milly. She will be your personal elf and will take care of your personal need." "You're giving me a slave?" Tom asked. Hadrian shook his head. "The house of Gaunt does not have slaves, only servants. Treat her well. And remember, she is first my house elf then your servant." He smiled one last time and took his leave. Milly looked at Tom excitedly. "Milly is delighted to serve master Tommy!" Tom just nodded distractedly.

The next two weeks were both the best and the worst of little Tom's life. His magical studies had begun in earnest and all he has heard for the past two weeks was Hadrian's orders of how he should act. "Sit straight at all times." "Do not fidget." "Retain a confident poise." "Do not spill your food." "Walk like a pureblood Tom." "Do not slouch!"

On and on it went. His body still ached from the 'pureblood' stances he had adopted all week. But then it wasn't so bad. He now had a place to belong to. He knew his place in the wizarding world, in the House of Gaunt. And in Harry's life. The man has been very attentive of Tom, giving him the attention he so craved from a family member. It wasn't much. A smile here, a hug when he needed it. Those small gestures.

He knew his place in Hadrian's life. He was Hadrian's brother and the man did not let him forget it. He usually addressed him as 'Brother' or 'Tommy' if they were not in one of his lessons. It made Tom feel... wanted and special. Of course Hadrian was still a prat. He would get the occasional scolding and was even spanked once for insulting Milly three more times after Hadrian warned him not to. It was unpleasant and Tom was furious but after some thinking he realized he deserved it.

Now he was seated opposite Hadrian in his office. A serious expression was on the older male's face. "I will be busy for the next few months, so I have assigned Milly to teach you everything else we have planned." Tom's face fell. "What? Aren't you going to teach me more?"

Hadrian's eyes softened. "I have some business to take care of in the muggle world." Tom sneered, poorly imitating his brother. "Why would you bother with muggles? They are beneath us." Hadrian laughed, surprising Tom. He gave Tom an amused look. "They may be beneath us brother but they have their uses." "So you're just using them?" The boy inquires. "Tom. Everyone makes use of everyone else around them. It is the intension that matters most." Tom took on a thoughtful look. "So, what do you want with them?"

"I have made some investments and a few businesses in the muggle world. So far I have had my assistants take care of it all for me but I am needed back." Hadrian explained. The disappointment on Tom's face made him uneasy. "But I promise to make as much time as I can for you. Perhaps next week I can show you around the Ministry of Magic as I promised." Tom brightened. "You promise?" "Of course." The boy smiled beautifully, warming Hadrian's heart.

So for the next few months Hadrian was a scarcity in Gaunt Manor, as he had warned he would. He did however, take Tom to the Ministry of Magic the following week after their discussion.

_**Flashback**_

The two Gaunt brothers entered the large receiving hall of the Ministry of Magic. Tom looked around in barely veiled wonder, impressed by this piece of the wizarding world of which he had hardly seen yet. Ministry officials were already milling around even this early in the morning. Some who recognized Hadrian nodded in greeting, receiving a nod in return.

The huge statue in the middle of the hall looked down on them imposingly. There was a wizard standing tall, a witch who had a small but drawing smile on her face, a goblin was to the wizard's right sneering down at everyone and finally a house elf groveling at their feet. Tom wondered at the symbolism behind the statue.

"It is a symbol of unity in the wizarding world. Or so they say. It is clear that there is no equality between these creatures." Hadrian explained. Tom nodded, seeing what he was talking about. They walked into an elevator. "Wizengamot Court 11." Hadrian said. The elevator started moving up. Hadrian glanced down at Tom. "I saw your ineloquent behavior earlier." The boy blushed slightly. "But I'll let it slide this once."

Instead of replying Tom asked "Where are we going?" This is when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Another hall stretched ahead of them with a door at the end. "The public Wizengamot Court room. I will show it to you." They walked down the hall into said room. Tom was almost vibrating with excitement. Hadrian told him what went on in those rooms. Trials, reinforcement of laws, public and private hearings, introduction of new Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. Hadrian even said he may one day be introduced there.

The Wizengamot Court room was round with rows upon rows of seats going all around. One part if the room opposite of them was reserved, with the seats labeled with the names of Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, the Minister of Magic and the Chief Warlock. Hadrian was hashing out explanations and facts about the Wizengamot as Tom explored around. He was mostly interested in what Lords and Ladies discussed here and how this room affected the Wizarding World.

An hour later Hadrian took Tom to other departments of the Ministry, introducing him to some Ministry officials. Just a few hours later they were through with the Tour. Tom had admittedly gotten bored with it half way through but Hadrian ignored that, taking him through the building at a steady pace and hammering information into Tom's head.

They went back home a little past lunch. Hadrian made them a small lunch as he sometimes insisted on working in the kitchen. Tom did not understand why Hadrian did not just let the elves make all the meals, it's not like the food tasted any different. Then again, the fact that he ate food not made by some elf he did not know but by his brother...it did change a few things about the meal.

After the meal Hadrian checked the time and dread settled in Tom's stomach. He hated it when Hadrian left. The man stood up and crouched by Tom's side. "I have to leave for a meeting. You will be good and take good care of yourself." Tom nodded weakly. Hadrian smiled apologetically. He ruffled Tom's neat locks and kissed his forehead in a rare show of affection then left afterwards through the floo.

Tom sighed forlornly, pushing the noodles in his plate. Milly popped up next to him. "Master Tommy must finish up quickly before he's late for studies. Master Hadrian insists Master Tommy takes his lessons." She said in a steady voice. Tom scowled. He loved to learn more than anything, but sometimes he just wanted to relax. Damn Hadrian for training his elves to be strong willed. He finished up his meal and went to his study room.

Inside Milly was already waiting with a stern expression on her face. Judging by the muggle equipment in the room today they were doing muggle studies. Again. He groaned. Ever since he started learning he was always being taught muggle things. He wanted to learn magic! Sadly, Hadrian was unwavering in his resolve to give Tom a solid base in muggle education.

_**End Flashback**_

And so it went. It has been two years since Hadrian took Tom away from the orphanage and into Gaunt Manor. The two were in Tom's room. The eight year old was almost vibrating in his seat, yet he managed to sit regally with back straight and a neutral expression on his face. Hadrian nodded in approval, knowing well how excited Tom was. He sat across from Tom on a wooden chair he conjured.

Today they were starting Tom's magic lessons. After two years of waiting he was finally teaching Tom magic Hadrian had cleared his schedule for the month just to give Tom a base in wizardry. It must not be said that Tom did not read ahead. He read the books that Hadrian allowed him to read, the ones he could make sense of anyway. Mostly books on magical theory and starter books on potions. He tried reading on runic magic but the furthest he got was the uses of runes. Any more of it he could not understand.

Books were laid out in neat stacks on the table. Hadrian pulled the first in the pile. _Magical History since Merlin _was its title. Tom perked up. He read that one back to back. Hadrian opened the book to the middle page and pulled out some folded parchment. He handed it to Tom along with a quill and ink. Tom opened the parchment to find it was a quiz. "You have thirty minutes." Hadrian instructed. Tom grinned. This was it. The beginning of his journey.

_**Three years later**_

"Expelliamus!" Tom shouted. The spell sped forwards his opponent but never hit its mark as it was side stepped. He followed up with a stunner which was also dodged smoothly. Another disarming hex and an incendio splashed harmlessly onto the walls. He racked his brain quickly for an effective spell but before he could come up with one he was forced to dive out of the way of a bone breaking curse that probably would have snapped his fingers. He threw a blood boiler at his opponent. It collides with an itching hex and nullified. Tom gasped at the cutting hex just feet away from him. He hastily conjured a shield. "Protego!" It stood no chance against the curse, weak as it was in his inexperience and haste. It shattered like glass, the shockwave throwing him to the ground.

Tom groaned. "At least it blocked the spell. That counts for something, right?" His opponent came closer to him, sheathing his wand. The boy looked up at Hadrian, wincing at the pain of the motion. His assessing gaze pinned him to the floor. "Sixty three seconds. You are improving." Tom glared. "Just a minute?" "And three seconds. That counts for something, right?" Hadrian added, his eyes alight with amusement. Tom glared harder but Hadrian just smiled, extending an arm.

The eleven year old took the offered hand and stood up. He followed Hadrian as he left the training room. "You are doing exceptionally well brother. You will top your peers easily." Tom smiled at the praise. "Go wash up, breakfast is long overdue." Hadrian said. Now that he thought about it, Tom stunk and was terribly hungry. He nodded, going into his room.

Back downstairs Hadrian was nowhere to be seen, probably in his own chambers. Before he could sit down for breakfast Milly popped in with a letter in her hands. She was excited, practically vibrating on her feet. His personal house elf had some good news. "Master Tommy! You's Hogwarts letter has arrived!"

Tom's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. He snatched the letter from Milly, barely thanking her. He gazed at the print at the front that spelled out his name as if to memorize it, then gently tore into the envelope to retrieve the thick parchment.

_Tom Marvolo Gaunt_

_New Gaunt Manor,_

_Third largest bedroom_

_Headmaster A. Dippet_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed your school list. A school representative will meet you at an agreeable location. Please send an owl if you accept Hogwarts' tuition._

_Thank you_

_Albus P. B. W. Dumbledore_

Tom screamed in elation, waving the letter around and doing a small jig. A small stinging hex connected with his buttocks, making him jump in surprise. "Calm yourself Tom."

Tom paid the comment no mind, though he calmed down a bit. "Harry, I got my Hogwarts letter!" "So I notice from your incessant screaming." Hadrian said with an amused smile on his face. "Let me take a look at it." Tom was all too willing to comply, standing on his toes to read the neat print with him. Hadrian sat down on the dining chair for Tom's benefit.

A few seconds later he nodded decisively. "It seems you will indeed be leaving for Hogwarts in a month's time." As the excitement wore off Tom realized something, the smile leaving his face. Hadrian frowned. "Is something wrong?" Tom shrugged. "Nothing I guess." A hand gently tilted his chin so he looked into Hadrian's eyes. "It's ok. You will only be gone for a little while. Once you get used to it you won't even feel the time pass by." He reassured. Tom felt the prickle of tears in his eyes. He felt so stupid and small for reacting in such a way, but he couldn't help it.

Hadrian pulled him into his arms, letting Tom cry into his shoulder. Once the shaking form calmed down he pulled back, stroking Tom's cheek lovingly. "You have come so far Tom. I am so proud of you." he said. Tom wiped his tears away, cheeks stained pink.

"OK. I'll be fine, it's just three months." he consoled. Hadrian smiled and ruffled his hair. Food appeared on the table. Tom sat down. "We'll be going to Diagon Alley for your supplies and a celebratory ice cream." Tom nodded and started eating. A while later he asked "What about the professor who will accompany us?" Hadrian frowned. "I guess we'll just have to get rid of him."

And so they went to Diagon Alley after a fulfilling meal. Tom couldn't get used to the awe-inspiring sight that was Diagon Alley, no matter how many times he has visited it in the past. They had come earlier than the letter specified so they could do their shopping in peace. They bought Tom's school robes, an extravagant trunk that was expanded to be five times its original size, they bought quills and parchment, books he would need at school. They bought a lot of other things, but the highlight of Tom's day was getting his wand. Hadrian had looked on proudly as the yew and phoenix feather wand bonded with him. He was thrilled that he finally got to have his own wand that was compatible with him in every way. Stowing the warm tool in his wand holster, the two brothers went to an ice cream parlor for the celebratory ice cream Hadrian had promised. After that they went into the dreary Leaky Cauldron to get access to the floo network. Before they could leave though, they were stopped.

"Mr. Gaunt!" They both turned in time to see an aging man coming closer. Tom thought he saw Hadrian scowl but it was wiped away before he could confirm it. The man stopped in front of them. "It has been a while Mr. Gaunt." "It's Lord Gaunt to you Lord Dumbledore. I would appreciate it if you addressed me with the right formality." Hadrian addressed the man. Tom cocked his head to the side before he could stop himself. So this was Dumbledore. He looked as wise as the papers say he is, but there was this aura around him that he couldn't place.

Dumbledore smiled a bit sheepishly. "Of course, my boy…" "I'm not your boy either. It is either you follow proper decorum or we bid each other goodbye, as I'd prefer." "Forgive me m… Lord Gaunt. So then, is this the young man going to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing at Tom. Tom raised an eyebrow. "You're the professor they sent?" The man nodded once, a grandfatherly smile aimed at the young boy. "Yes. So, are you ready?" Tom almost gaped, looking at the oddly brightly colored robes with animated characters dancing on it. This was the official Hogwarts representative? By the distaste on Hadrian's face, he seemed to be sharing Tom's thoughts. At least partly.

"That will not be necessary; we have already completed his shopping. Besides, Tom lives in a magical home. He shouldn't have gotten an offer for a guide like a muggleborn." Dumbledore just smiled. "Ah, that must have been a slight on our part." Hadrian wasn't convinced. "Have a good day Lord Dumbledore." "Hold on Lord Gaunt." The man said, moving to touch the young Lord's shoulder. He stiffened and moved out of the way. "Is there anything you need?" "May we chat in private? It's quite urgent." Hadrian's eyes narrowed slightly. He weighed his options for a few seconds. "Tom, go ahead home to unpack the shopping." Tom's eyes widened. "But…" "Tom." The stress in that one syllable told him everything he needed to know. He glared at his brother, cheeks turning pink. Even so, he went for the floo. "New Gaunt Manor." In a swirl of flames, he was gone.

"The Wizengamot has called a meeting. It's about the dark forces. They have advanced to America and the Ministry of Magic there has called for British help." Dumbledore informed, a muffling charm already in place. Hadrian folded his arms in thought. "Britain is suffering as it is. They know this." Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but they seem to believe the problem is our responsibility. Grindelwald is British afterall." Hadrian thought over it for a moment. "We will address them in the next meeting." "It has already been set up. The Lords and Ladies want to know your input." There was a tinge of bitterness in that statement but Hadrian ignored it. He waved the man across him off dismissively. "I will give my response on the next meeting. Until then, try to keep as much stability as possible among the Americans." He turned to leave, but then said in parting. "Oh, and Dumbledore. Make sure the Americans don't find out about your…relationship with the Dark Lord." Dumbledore's eyes turned somber as Hadrian left, and he also left for Hogwarts. He had a few letters to write.

When Hadrian returned home Tom was already waiting impatiently for him. "What did he want?" "Wizengamot business." Hadrian replied, taking off his leather gloves. "Have you packed everything away?" Tom was not pleased. "Milly has taken care of it. What did the Wizengamot want?" "I will not discuss business matters with you Tom. Now give me a moment, I have someone I have to speak with." Hadrian said, making his way to his office. Tom was left behind still a bit angry. He huffed impatiently and stormed off to his room. His Hogwarts supplies were now packed into his trunk and ready for school. A few books were put into the bookcase so he could read them in the meanwhile.

There was only a month left until Hogwarts and Hadrian was already ignoring him for 'business'. Tom thought that today would be their day, just the two of them. It was not fair. He flopped ungracefully into his bed. He hated Dumbledore. If he didn't come he and Hadrian would be reading his Hogwarts books together right now. He turned over with a sigh. 'It's ok. You still have a whole month. Surely Hadrian will spend some time with me.' He thought. It made him feel better.

The next day Hadrian left for work, just as he told Tom he would at dinner the previous day. He arrived a bit early, early enough to see the other Lords and Ladies of Britain and representatives of America enter. The Chief Warlock called the meeting. He let the American Minister of Magic speak. "Thank you for receiving us this day. We bring a grievous matter to your attention. You may already know this but Gellert Grindelwald is in America, there to recruit my fellow people to his rotten cause. His disease is spreading far and wide in my territory and I will not have it. So, I pledge the British Ministry to help me remove the Dark Lord from my country." She said, passion in her voice. Lord Bell spoke up. "We understand your worries Minister but Britain is facing horrors of her own. Death eaters roam free and are harming our children." Lord Malfoy nodded. "I agree with Lord Bell. We are struggling to contain the threat within our border, how can we go out?" "You mean you do not have any forces to spare? The Dark Lord is a great threat. With him still free even the Death Eaters you speak of will never be defeated." Argued the American Minister.

The American deputy Minister said angrily. "Not to forget the fact that Grindelwald is of British origin. You must own up to your mistake and fix it." The Chief Warlock said. "Deputy Minister I do not think it will do anyone any good to point fingers. That being said, it is true that the Dark Lord is British. It is only fair that Britain helps in his capture." The British Minister joined the argument. "Chief Warlock, Grindelwald may be British but I do not see how that has anything to do with the Ministry. We did not groom him to be a Dark Lord did we? He even went to Durmstrang for his schooling. We have nothing to do with it and are not to be compelled to hunt him down." "Are you admitting that you will not help us Minister?" The American Minister asked, her eyes narrowing. Seeing the delicate situation, Lady Stonewell said "We are not refusing to help. We want you to understand the delicate position we are in. We cannot just dispatch our Aurors for a cause that may be our own downfall." "Letting Grindelwald terrorize us will be the downfall of the whole wizarding world! Do you understand that refusing your services brings us this much closer to war?"

"Are you threatening us with war?" Lord Black asked lowly. The American Minister said fervently. "Not war with ourselves, war with the muggles! They will see magic and they will hunt us down for it. Help us bring the Dark Lord down and we can protect ourselves and our children!" "I agree with you Minister." Hadrian spoke up. As he got the attention of the Wizengamot he raised his head from where he was leaning on his propped hand. "Allowing Grindelwald to expose our population can only lead to devastation. Muggles will not rest until we are extinct; it will be the days of witch hunts all over again." He let that sink in before continuing. "Our ancestors created the Statute of Secrecy to protect us. Which is why I believe that Britain should help to bring down Grindelwald." The Americans looked relieved at this. Lord Potter implored. "How do you propose we do that? We are stretched as it is, we do not have much to spare." Hadrian smirked. "We have wands don't we? We cannot put our whole trust on men and women whose strengths even the Auror head may not know. We know ourselves, and if we are the Lords and Ladies we claim ourselves to be we will take up arms to protect the future. Same goes to the Americans. For the greater good of course." He almost grinned at his own use of Grindelwald's motto.

The room was shocked into loud chatter, both sides fighting to be heard above the others. Most thought Hadrian's suggestion insane, some supported it. The Chief Warlock loudly hit the gavel, prompting silence. "This is no time to quarrel. Lord Gaunt has proposed a solution. However unconventional it is it needs to be discussed." "It is insane! We cannot leave our duties as lords and ladies behind to fight a war on foreign soil!" Hadrian returned to leaning his head on his hand, eyes drooping in a bored manner. "Would you rather we bring Grindelwald to Britain then fight him?" That shut Lord Longbottom up. The American Minister put her input. "Lord Gaunt, I thank you for your proposal but I think it is a bit much at this stage. Heads of houses here at Wizengamot are stationed to lead the hand of justice, not join in the squabbles we try to tame." Though people were surprised they took her support to heart. Hadrian snorted. "We are the hand of justice, you say. Yet we complain that we cannot deal out justice due to limited resources. So the hand of justice fails. Evil wins because the hand of justice has to sit back and bark orders instead of making sure the justice it preaches is dished out."

He stood up to look over the people in the room, his green eyes sharp. "You claim to be justice yet you cannot do your job. It has never been done, I agree. Even so, would you rather die at the wand of a Death Eater defending your manors when the forces of evil have gone out of hand and flood our lands? Or would you rather die in battle armor defending your families at the warfront, die as heroes of justice, die as protectors. I don't know about you, but I will not chance my brother being at the mercy of a murderer and rapist when I could have nipped evil at the bud."

Silence reigned after his speech. It was a contemplative silence that would decide the path that would be taken onward. The American Minister looked over the British representatives in anticipation. She held her breath, not believing but still hoping that they would defend American soil. If they did, America would do the same when Britain needs it. Her eyes widened when Lord LeStrange stood. "You are right Lord Gaunt. I too would go to battle." More and more Lords and Ladies stood, pledging their commitment to justice. Tears blurred her vision as she too stood. "America will also fight. I will make sure of it." Hadrian nodded gratefully. "That would be appreciable my lady. We will all unite against Grindelwald and hopefully emerge victorious."

A month passed by quickly. As Tom grew more and more nervous about Hogwarts, Hadrian grew more and more anxious about the coming raid on a Death Eater home in California. He was elected as the leader of the group of Aurors and other individuals; Lords, Ladies and those they chose fit for the battle. Of course some people believed they were not fit for battle while others refused to lay their lives on the line on foreign soil when they could guard their country inland. He hadn't told Tom about it yet, spending as much time as he could with his brother. He never allowed Tom to suspect anything was amiss. Tom really enjoyed that one month that remained before Hogwarts.

It was now the last day they were together. Tom was excited to leave but was also sad about it. It would be a while before he saw his brother again. Hadrian himself sat on Tom's bed, watching the boy as he made sure everything was in order. "Tom." The boy turned to face him, a grin on his face. It made Hadrian more reluctant to tell Tom about his mission but he had to. He gestured him to sit down next to him. "What is it?" "I am happy you are going to Hogwarts just like all other respectable purebloods. Even so, there is something I must inform you of." Tom looked up at Hadrian, confused. The man sighed. "I'm sure you heard word of the Legion of Justice?" Tom nodded. "Well, I am part of that group. We will operate mostly in America and wherever Grindelwald decides to hide next. We waited until Hogwards term started to start fully. So I'll be in America while you are at Hogwarts. You'll be safe there." "You are worried about me?! You will be in America fighting the Dark Lord's forces! Why didn't you tell me about it earlier? Why didn't you tell me you will leave me?!"

Tom stood now, his body trembling. Hadrian took hold of his hand. "I wanted you to enjoy your time before you went to school. You couldn't do that with this knowledge." "Fuck that! Fuck you!" Tom spat. Hadrian's face went blank. "You will watch how you address me Tom Marvolo Gaunt." His voice was cold as ice and sent shivers down Tom's spine. His anger was burning hot though so he pressed on. "I will speak however I see fit. After this stunt you pulled I have the right to tell you exactly how I feel! You are leaving me!" his voice broke at the end, tears making his eyes watery. His throat was dry, making it difficult to breath. "You are leaving me and will probably never come back! I heard about how strong Grindelwald is, how determined his followers are. You can't go there Harry. You can't risk your life." He was sobbing now. Hadrian pulled him into a tight hug, running fingers through his hair. He did not say anything, letting Tom vent. "You said you love me. You said you will always be there for me. You promised. You can't leave me."

Harry blinked his own tears away. "Shh. I am doing this because I love you. I am going because I promised to protect you. It is my duty as your head of house and as your older brother. I will not break that promise. Grindelwald is threatening to expose the wizarding world. That would put you and every other magical being in harm's way. I will not risk your safety by standing by and hoping everything will go well. I know you understand." Tom cried harder. "But why you?" "I proposed this course of action. I will not be a hypocrite and watch other witches and wizards defend us." Tom tried to speak again but Hadrian stopped him. "I am doing this Tom, whether you agree or not. I will try my best to return." He pulled away and looked Tom in the eye. "I cannot promise I will come back to you. But I do promise that your future will be the best I can make it. You will grow up into a fine wizard, you will carry the Gaunt name with pride and dignity. You will achieve great things Tom and I am already proud of you." Tom stared wetly at Hadrian's face, trying to memorize it because now he knew that after tomorrow he may never see it again. He bit his lip to stifle his sobs but was failing miserably. Hadrian took his face into his hands. "I want you to promise me you will be the best wizard you can make yourself Tom. Promise me."

Hadrian's eyes were fierce, burning with passion and love. They searched Tom's face, seemingly starring into his very soul. "I promise." Hadrian smiled and leaned in to kiss Tom's forehead. The feeling of his soft lips lingered longer than Tom was used to. Then Hadrian kissed his jaw before hugging him again. Tom wrapped his hands around his neck. "I love you Tom. Never doubt that." Those whispered words were still as precious as the first time he heard them. They stayed wrapped around each other the rest of the night, unwilling to let go of the other.

Sadly the night was short. Tom woke up the next day to find all his things laid out for his departure. He morosely followed his brother to platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross station, too emotionally drained to complain about anything. He was mildly surprised when Hadrian kissed his forehead in public just as the train was about to leave. Before Hadrian could let go of him Tom hugged him one last time. "I love you too Harry." He whispered, then he left. He did not turn around, fearing that he would run back into Hadrian's arms and never leave. He hesitated at the door of the train then fully stepped in. As the train began to move he chanced a look back. First he didn't see Hadrian in the crowd of frantically waving relatives but he finally sported him behind a family of redheads. He was just watching Tom through the compartment window, a small smile playing at his lips. Tom smiled too before Hadrian disappeared out of sight.

He sighed once the train had left the station, zooming away to the countryside towards Scotland. He searched for an empty compartment but found one with a second year girls instead. She sat alone with a book in her lap. Tom asked to share it with her and she agreed, smiling warmly at the first year. By her yellow tie Tom knew she was in Hufflepuff. He sat across from her and took out his own book, but his eyes did not see the words. He was thinking of Harry, wondering if he would ever see him again. Before his thoughts could sink to dark places though he moved his wondering to other things. Like Hogwarts. What was it like? Will he make pureblood friends? With his pureblood name he was sure to attract attention but what kind? He would approach the Malfoys first. They were very prestigious and resourceful. Besides, he had already met the Malfoy heir. Abraxas was it?

It was some hours later that the train stopped at Hogsmeade. The throng of first years were put into boats that floated to Hogwarts. Tom's first glimpse of the castle left him in awe. This was going to be his new home for the next few months. Maybe forever, if Harry…

He cut his thoughts off. He wouldn't ruin his first night at his dream school with sentimentalities. They entered the great hall after a speech by Headmaster Dippet. His eyes roamed over the Slytherin table only to find its occupants composed, just like Harry said they would be. Soon he would be seated among them, drinking and feasting alongside them. And some day, he would rule them. The thought made him smile. Harry once said he had the personality of a leader, he was right. He also implied that he had the vindictiveness of a dark lord. Tom wasn't sure about that. He didn't want to compare himself to tyrants like Grindelwald. He wanted to protect and improve the Wizarding world, not shape it in his image. He wanted peace.

Hadrian stepped over the corpse of an unknown woman in grey robes. He looked over the battlefield and was saddened to see that a considerable number of their side had fallen with Grindelwald's men. He grimaced. Of course it was highly possible that this attack had been anticipated. The clues that led them here were all too convenient, but the prospect of bringing down one of the enemy's greatest camps was too great a chance to pass up. The victory came at the cost of a third of their troop, though if Hadrian was to be honest with himself he was not saddened by the death of Lady Black, the banshee. He looked around to see Lord Malfoy consoling Lord Black who did not look like he needed comforting in the first place, just staring at the corpse of his wife with a certain glint in his eyes.

When Septimus looked in his direction he beckoned him over. The blonde strode over to him and waited. "It seems Grindelwald is getting some information on our attacks. An ambush like this could have only stemmed from detailed insight." Lord Malfoy frowned in contemplation. "Who?" Hadrian shrugged. "It has been five months since we began fighting back, and many have joined us since then. I would not know. Even so, we cannot let it slide." Septimus nodded. "I believe a truth-seeking orb would be useful." The raven raised an eyebrow with a small smile on his lips. "Only you would own something with such black, Lord Malfoy." The Malfoy patriarch chuckled. "And look at how useful it would be. But I fear the council would not receive it well." "They would have no choice." Hadrian almost snarled. "Our victory would not come with sweet talk and niceties. They would have to face the reality of the situation at hand." Malfoy nodded. "I will retrieve the item."

As Lord Malfoy left Hadrian continued to watch the ravaged town. They were in a wizarding town near Texas; the Burning Crevice. Concisely named for its notoriously high temperatures in the summer. Some fighters were collecting the wands of those defeated to be publicly burned after the war, as a sort of punishment for the crimes committed. Hadrian did not care much for the wands though, it was only for the satisfaction of those involved, as the owners would already be dead. He sighed. It has been three months of continuous planning and raiding of suspected hiding grounds for the enemy. Countless searches for Grindelwald himself were commenced but none bore any fruit. Hadrian suspected the man was hiding within the ministry itself, too convenient a place for most to suspect. He confided these suspicions with the American Minister of Magic. She was outraged and horrified of course, but once calmed she promised to look into it. Seeing as most of their focus was on preventing attacks on magical and muggle settlements alike, most of which were staged to cover up things more sinister, it would take a while to fish the man out.

"Lord Gaunt!" He turned to see Newt Scamander approaching. He nodded at him. "Scamander." The man stopped before him. "I know this may seem abrupt but…Don't you think Grindelwald is using other means to reach his goals? Such as magical creatures maybe?" Hadrian was confused but prompted the man to continue. "I heard rumors, that an…" he moved closer to whisper in his ear. "an Obscurus is terrorizing New York. Whispers from the children in a certain orphanage led me to believe it true. It has attacked several muggles and significant figures in our world, I don't think it's a farfetched theory at all." Hadrian's eyes widened a bit, then he frowned. "Well, you're the magizoologist. If you truly believe this to be true, I give you the task to track the Obscurus and do anything you can to stop it. If you can't save the child…" A grim look appeared on his face. "I know. I'll do all I can." Hadrian nodded. "Take anyone you think suitable with you." The man nodded and left. Hadrian also apparated away to their headquarters, eager to reply to Tom's letter that has lain in his room unopened for the past fifteen days.

"This is an outrage, Gaunt! You wish to use dark artifact on all members of the counsel?! I will not allow it." Lady Longbottom stressed, glaring daggers at Hadrian. "I anticipated that you would not be welcome to such methods my lady, but this is a matter of urgency. We are closer than we ever were to defeating Grindelwald; we cannot spend unnecessary time agonizing over suitable 'light' means of catching a traitor." More cries of outrage filled the room, giving Hadrian a migraine. "Silence!" the chatter quieted, the silence encouraged by the scathing glare from the young lord. "YOU placed me in charge of this mission, YOU entrusted me to lead us to victory. Yet, when I find it to be of the utmost importance you hold me back so thoroughly. Do not forget that you knew, when you chose me, that I am not a light wizard. I will use whatever means necessary to rat out the spy, no matter how dark they may be. Or should I assume that you are not ready to do everything it takes to win?" The ensuing remorseful silence was gratifying. Lord Malfoy rose. "This is the quickest way we believe would efficiently reveal the imposter. Unless, of course, someone has a better idea that can be implemented before the spy finds is convenient to escape."

No one rose to challenge them. "So I assume we can proceed?" The blonde questioned, holding the dark crystal ball for all to see. Some shied away from the dark artifact, making the lord smirk. Since no one said anything Hadrian waved his wand, successfully shutting and sealing the door. Many gasped, earning a smirk from him. "I made sure that everyone would be present in this meeting. From the highest ranking Lord to the lowest ranking auror. No one will be able to leave this room until they have been cleared." He leveled all of them with a warning stare. "As you come to the front to be examined, you will present all wands you have on your person. Once cleared and free of any suspicion, you will be given sufficient floo powder to leave though the floo network which has been warded to let only one person through at a time. Clear?"

The individuals came one by one to be asked some questions pertaining to their loyalty, starting with Hadrian himself and Septimus. Most were confident they would pass the test, some were nervous at having a dark object used on them. One by one they were tested and passed, leaving through the floo to their respective rooms. A handful of people were not left in the room, most of them lower ranking aurors, Lords and Ladies. Lord Prince's son looked particularly fidgety to the trained eye, so Hadrian suspected him right away. The head auror at the back of the room noticed too, nodding in confirmation to Hadrian. The raven nodded back. "Cronos Prince, want to try your luck." The said man put on a blank mask as he offered his wand laid a hand over the orb. A shiver ran down his spine, a cold sensation taking hold of him immediately. Hadrian began questioning him. "Are you in league with any on Grindelwald's men?" "No." the man answered, looking a bit relieved. "Is it your intention to bring the downfall of the council?" "N-No." The man was sweating. A couple more light questions were asked, some of which were hesitantly answered, showing that the question was too unsure it its intentions. A thought passed Hadrian's mind. If this man had had no contact with Grindelwald's men or ever worked with them, then… "Have you ever showed memories of anything said in this room with Gellert Grindelwald?" Suddenly the man's mouth would not open, he went pale and trembled. Hadrian smirked viciously. "Answer, little Prince?" "Y-yes." As soon as those words made it out of his mouth, a shield sprang up in front of Hadrian, the blue dome reflecting I blood boiling curse. He had to dodge the killing curse that came his way though. Once up he gave Lord Malfoy a nod of gratitude. A sharp twist of his wand brought up roots that seemed alive, wrapping around the low-ranking auros in the room. It seemed that all of them showed memories to Grindelwald. The Head Auror looked furious, glaring at the juniors who had dared to compromise their efforts. The Prince boy was laying panting and trembling on the ground seemingly in pain, the truth-seeking orb still punishing him for trying to lie.

"What will we do with them?" Lady Rosemerton, the only other innocent person other than Hadrian, Septimus, the Head Auror and one junior auror looking ashen in the corner, asked. Hadrian's reply was two uttered words, his wand pointed at the traitor at his feet. "Avada Kedavra." The emerald spell's light washed over the room, taking the life of a man who misjudged his chances. Everyone stared at him in shock, and he stared right back, his wand moving to point at one of the other traitors. He said "With great victory comes great sacrifice. I will not give anyone the chance to believe that they can commit such traitorous acts again." With those words green light bathed the room again. The junior auror swallowed thickly and raised his own wand, followed by the signature cold feeling that accompanied the killing curse. Lady Rosemerton, the Head Auror and Septimus followed his example, finishing off the ten remaining spies. Soon after the deed was done, the junior auror ejected the contents of his stomach on the floor. Hadrian was proud to note that though pale, Lady Rosemerton was holding up well. After the rest of those who were not tried were questioned and found truly innocent, Hadrian nodded to them all and left through the floo.

Tom was in his second year now, and all the teachers were pretty much aware of his potential. Most praised him, other than Dumbledore of course. Tom did not know what the man's problem was with him. He seemed to find a fault in everything he did. No matter, his opinion was not important anyway. He focused more on the discussion at hand. "I hear that the dark forces defeated the troop in Salem; the one led by Deputy Head Auror Manchester. They were all killed." Some of the children there looked ready to break into tears. Mariane Foster whimpered. "My mother was among those who died." Her best friend hugged her tightly, whispering soothing words. Some of the boys looked away, having lost their own families in that battle. The battle of Salem had made waves all over Britain and the rest of the world. The Council of Wizards and Witches were almost victorious, but the appearance of Grindelwald himself had tipped the scale drastically, and they lost spectacularly to the dark lord and some of his inner circle. Hadrian himself had confirmed the defeat to Tom in one of his letters, stating that he himself was engaged in another battle in Madrid where the dark forces had found some solace in Spain. The dark lord, who had been flushed out of the American Ministry of Magic a few months ago along with the death of an Obscurus he was manipulating, lorded the victory over the Council's faces through the media. This scared at least half the world, and those who had families fighting more so.

"Do you think we can win?" Nott asked in an uncharacteristically small voice. "Of course they will." Tom affirmer, voice suddenly tight with an emotion he didn't want to identify. Everyone in the group stared at the oddly upset boy. "They will win. Grindelwald's forces may be strong but the Council is much stronger." "But how many have to die until the war is won?" Lestrange questioned, a haunted look in his eye. It was no surprise he was upset. His father hadn't written to him in over a month. "I don't know, but we have to keep on hoping." He had to keep on hoping Harry would come back.

"Damn it!" Hadrian roared, all the mirrors in his room shattering into tiny pieces. How did he not see this coming. How did he overlook such a small detail which lead to the death of over fifty people in their dwindling army. With a barely restrained growl, he sent of his patronus, a Mngwa, to Septimus. The man, luckily for him in Hadrian's bad mood, made it to his quarters in record time. The picture of the proud Malfoy sprinting to his room would be a memory left to be viewed later when the situation wasn't so dire. "What is it?" The blonde asked impatiently. "We need a new plan. Beating around the bush would not help anyone anymore." Malfoy's eyes widened. "A direct attack?" "Grindelwald is based in England. I saw the evidence in the mind of his lieutenant in our last battle. If we attack now so soon after our loss, he wouldn't be expecting it." "The injured…" "They will be left behind. We have enough men for this assault." Septimus went to argue but Hadrian cut him off. "We cannot afford a defeat of that magnitude anymore, you know that Septimus. We'll take half of the men we have left and attack." Lord Malfoy's lips set in a thin line. "And if we lose." Hadrian was silent for a moment before saying with conviction. "We would make sure the next attack launched by the surviving ends the war."

The battle raged all around them at Stonehenge. As the stars lit the skies spells and curses lit the ground below as they took lives of the innocent and guilty alike. Septimus could feel death roaming the war ground even as he dodged and flung curse after curse. He lost Hadrian mere moments after the fierce battle had begun. He was worried for his young friend, who had dedicated so much of his life on this war ever since he suggested they fight it themselves. Even before that, the man had taken measures with the Minister and Head Auror to ensure that Grindelwald's men did not find influence in Britain. His efforts were not in vain, as not many British citizens sympathized with Grindelwald's methods. Most purebloods agreed with the dark lord's sentiments, but also most did not agree with the way he chose to achieve his goals; genocide of their own kind who did not side with him.

He groaned as razor-sharp wired grazed his arm. Flicking his wand in a wide arc he banished the metal and a jab speared an arrow through his assailant's skull. Another jab conjured steel roped that wrapped around another enemy's throat, promptly breaking his neck with the sheer force of it. He looked around and immediately conjured a shield to stop a bone-crushing curse from offing the Weasley Patriarch. The read-head stared at him wide-eyed then nodded at him before getting back into the fray. Septimus smiled to himself. How ironic. He wondered if either he or the Weasley would live to tell the tale of how the two families sworn to be enemies became comrades in battle? He shook his head, barely evading a killing curse that sent a cold chill to his very soul. Pondering it would get him killed sooner.

As the fight commenced for the next few hours he grew even more tired. He could not feel his limbs anymore, and his magic was all but drained. Luckily, the battle was not meant to last much longer as the dark lord's forces were slowly but surely defeated. Not many were left anymore, some of them dropping their wands as they admitted defeat while others fought valiantly to the death. After taking down his seemingly last opponent, Septimus looked around wildly, hoping to catch glimpse of Hadrian's emerald battle robes. His heart sank when he saw the young man, a boy in his eyes, fighting wand to wand with the dark lord himself downhill. He looked worse for wear, robes tattered in multiple places and several lacerations in his flesh. Grindelwald did not look any better, his robes also soaked in crimson. The look on Hadrian's face was something that would probably haunt his nightmares until he dies; the anger making his eerie green eyes no different than those of a furious dragon, as his face was set in an icy mask of indifference as it he was not preparing to take a life.

Grindelwald was having the fight of his life. This boy came out of nowhere and started to challenge his power. For the first thirty minutes he enjoyed the fight, having not faced someone who could challenge him like this since Albus. The adrenaline flowing in his veins was something he could live for. Then he started to realize that this was no mere boy he could toy with and discard when he grew tired. He grit his teeth at the pain that flared in his thigh as he shielded the glass that was banished his way. He replied the attack with several jabs that sent crimson flames at the raven. Water was conjured to douse most of the flames and the rest were evaded by a shield. Through the ensuing fog a curving cutting hex nipped him at the side. He hissed at the pain but ignored it in favor of ridding himself of this nuisance. The elder wand burned warmly in hid palp as he sent multiple attacks simultaneously. One of them his their mark and the boy was sent hurtling to the ground. Sadly, it was only a mild blasting hex. The boy got up in record time, fast enough to dodge Grindelwald's following attacks.

The dark lord failed to notice the paralysis spell that was masked by an obscuration charm which Hadrian sent at him on his way down. The spell was guided in a path such that it took it's time, curving around them both until it hit Grindelwald's back when he least expected it. Hadrian acted quickly, aware of the small window he had until the weak spell failed. He disarmed the dark lord with an _expelliamus_ and caught the bone-white wand with strange knobs in its length. Something niggled at the back of his mind as he placed several anti-summoning spells on the wand. He barely evaded the blasting hex that tore up the ground in his wake. On his way down something clicked in his mind. 'The elder wand. I disarmed the elder wand from Grindelwald." Pain flared all over his body as the debris peppered his skin with bullet-like speed.

He ignored the pain, gritting his teeth as he stumbled to his feet. Grindelwald was obviously angry, if the furious look on his face was anything to go by. It seemed he didn't want to give him the chance to use the elder wand, as curse after curse was flung successively at him. Collected all of his scattered energy, he used both his wand and wandless magic to gather earth and wind magic to form a force shield in front of him and flung it with crushing force at the dark lord. The sheer might of the elemental attack scattered the spells into nothing. Grindelwald, in his shock, was all too late to make any efforts to avoid the attack. He felt several bones break as the attack hit him, his lungs collapsing immediately after. Stray bones pierced his heart. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Hadrian collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. He couldn't move even if he tried. He was glad his battle with the tyrant was over, he could finally breath knowing they won. His thoughts strayed to the wand hidden in his pocket. The Gaunts were related to the Peverells through Cadmus Peverell's disgraced daughter, Lotus Peverell, so naturally he had extensive knowledge on the elder wand. He had the resurrection stone embedded in the family ring, and the cloak of invisibility was bonded to the Potter line. He knew of an incantation that could potentially bond him to all three deathly hollows, which was one that could only be used by a descendent of the Peverell line. That spell would ensure that the deathly hollows would be tied to him and never switch hands again.

"Mors audire vocem infantis. Non agnoscis potestate. Imperium tuum puero donata est imaginari quam tu. Dico quod ad virtutem alligare me. Cum precario tibi fortitudinem et robur meum, et participes me in tua calicem devine. Quod peto et humilem corde, `volae mors erit pars animae meae. Sic fiat semper." Those words rang in his mind with resounding power. He could feel Death assessing him and just for the briefest second he thought he saw Death himself at a distance, a hooded figure in black well-kept robes and a staff in his pale hands. He saw the figure nod in that small second and piece washed over him. As he came back to his senses he realized that he was standing. He went to walk but a scream reached his ears. "Hadrian!" he turned to see who it was and saw Septimus' horrified face seconds before he felt a foreign coldness wash over him. The last thing he thought about before everything went black was his Tommy's happy face. His brother would live in a world free from Grindelwald's tyranny, he would grow up to be the proud wizard he envisioned him to become. He was so proud of the boy, and loved him with all that was left of his heart. As darkness overtook him he smiled, happy that everything ended so well.

Hogwarts grounds were filled with witches and wizards who had come to commemorate those who passed in the war. Headmaster Dippet was at the front of the crowds giving a speech to honor those who fought to end the war. Tom was not listening though. Dressed in black robes, he wept for the death of his brother, just like the other children who mourned their loved ones. He knew it was disgraceful, but he could not stop himself. Even two weeks after receiving the news of Hadrian's death, the pain still tore up something inside him. He still could not believe Harry was gone. As a new wave of pain washed over him he bit his lip to keep from crying out loud. A hand was placed at his shoulder, which he knew belonged to Lord Malfoy. He buried his face in the tall man's robes and was glad the roar of thunder from above covered up his sobs. He tears were hot against his otherwise cold cheeks as rain drenched them.

'Why?' he thought brokenly. 'Why did you leave me? You promised you'd always be there for me, Harry.' But no one was there to answer him. As the proceedings went on his tears ran dry, leaving him feeling empty. Lord Malfoy led him outside the school wards once everything was over and apparated him, his wife and son to Malfoy manor. Tom was given a room there for when he stayed for the summer. The boy dragged himself to his room, the family's worried eyes trailing after him. Abraxas made to follow him but his mother stopped him. 'Let him mourn, dear.' She said softly. The blonde nodded hesitantly.

A few hours later Tom was still staring blankly at the wall. All the memories of his time with Harry were running through his mind, but he did not have any energy left in him to feel anything. His eyes were staring straight at the banister he had hung on the wall, which he took from his own room. '_Mors principium est autem Guant. In quod spirituum vita nostra et praeessent. Aeternum__._' '_Soul to soul, wand to wand. Fear is for everyone, cowardice is for the weak. Death is but the beginning for a Guant. Our spirits will live on and rule. Forever._' After reading that passage at least three times his mind came back to him. 'I am a born leader. Crying is for the weak. I will fix this world, just like I promised Harry. No matter what it takes. You will see.' With that conviction in mind he went to sleep. Unknowingly to everyone he had just promised a revolution that would take his humanity away from him.

As he slept a hand brushed his bangs from his face. Emerald eyes gazed lovingly and longingly at him. Harry knew what Tom just promised, and he accepted his word. The phantom kissed his forehead and cheek, causing the boy to stir a little. Hadrian smiled. He would be watching him, and guiding him, forever until they met in the afterlife. And with Death's help, he would be damned if his brother did not achieve his goals. Until then, he would watch the child grow into the man he wanted to be.

END

**A/N:** Oh man, I've always wanted to do that. This is my story, I hoped you enjoyed it (…if you even read this far…) because I enjoyed writing it. Again, I apologize for the crappy Latin, and again I'm sorry if I broke any hearts. Until my next story; Cheers.


End file.
